


Missing

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just not here, Motherhood, Worry, don't worry there is a happy ending, we just don't know, when will these Jedi get a break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Ursulina misses her daughter.  Spoilers for the Jedi Knight and Jedi Consular stories.  Set right before the Belsavis missions for the Consular.





	Missing

“We will redeem the Sith Emperor and bring him to Tython.” 

Ursulina Cheva and D’leah Cheva exchanged glances.  That was Braga’s plan all along?  To redeem...the Emperor?

“With all due respect, Master Braga,” Ursulina spoke first, “that idea is reaching, to say the least.  If the Emperor hasn’t changed in the centuries he’s been leading the Empire...”

“It can be done,” the Kel Dor Jedi assured the Barsen’thor.  He turned to her daughter, a Miraluka and the Hero of Tython.  “Your mother saved Parkanas Tark.  And you brought Bengel Morr and Lord Praven to the light.”

“The Emperor is a whole ‘nother ballgame,” D’leah replied.  She wasn’t nervous before, but now...

“Parkanas Tark was only corrupted because of the failed mission to Malachor III.  Bengel was hurting from the war he witnessed,” Ursulina added.

“Your daughter saved one Sith.  She can save another,” Braga assured her.

“I’m sorry,” the Barsen’thor retorted, “but something feels wrong here.  I have a very bad feeling--”

“Barsen’thor,” Satele Shan spoke up, “I appreciate you being upfront about your concerns, but you cannot let your concern for D’leah cloud your judgement.”

“Are you going to lecture me about raising a child, Satele?”    It was a 100% honest question.  Ursulina thought she saw the Grand Master flinch, but perhaps her mind was playing games.

D’leah and her crew left for the Emperor’s Fortress that night.  They didn’t return.

Ursulina hid her worry as best as possible, but it was a challenge.  She often felt physically sick with worry, and was plagued with nightmares at night.  She’d see a disturbing masked figure, holding D’leah and laughing.  She couldn’t figure out why D’leah wouldn’t respond to her through the Force.

Her own crew tried to distract her.  Qyzen had an ethical dispute with a fellow Trandoshan.  Tharan needed help with a project.   Zenith was running for office on Balmorra.  Felix, the newcomer, told her stories about his post on Hoth.  She tried her best, but she couldn’t help but worry.

_Nothing wrong with worrying.  But you’re Barsen’thor...you have to carry on--no, you’re her mother, you have every right to be concerned._

Her daughter would come home, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, D'leah survived the mission! She's just broken afterwards. :)


End file.
